gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HighComs/Dany's Caucaus
My thoughts after some consideration have a psychological slant: Firstly, if no-one seemed bothered with the "war crimes" she committed prior to the war on King's Landing, why was King's Landing such an issue? Dany said she was breaking the wheel for future generations by wiping the slate clean. That was her vision, everyone bent the knee, why pussy out at the final stage? Secondly, why did Tyrion and Varys suck so much in the last season? They did not advise her to marry Jon, something which was discussed 3 times in the final season? If averting genocide was everyone's main concern, why didn't her loyal advisors advise - nay encourage - her to marry Jon for political reasons ie. preventing genocide? It seems Jon killed her because of the genocide - not because of the aunt thing and would've/could've come round to the incest thing eventually. If they (T and V) and properly counselled Dany they may have found out about her desire to share the throne after killing Cersei. They could have factored in the marriage as a way of saying to Jon, there will be no genocide if they marry, and agree to rule the throne together. V thought Dany would never share the throne - but she expressed that wish before dying. So he misread the situation. T thought Dany would make the right choice if she was advised by her loyal advisors - but they didn't even bother to advise her! They were both wrong. Dany was failed by them, and committed one genocide too many (apparently some is ok for the lords of Westeros) and therefore Jon just had to kill her. I understand it's a tragic story: that means people have to be flawed, and fail each other. This just seems to be where the biggest flaws are. Is this just bad writing, or was this truly how it had to be? Hard to tell. If it had to be a tragedy, then I think the tragedy of the story is this: Dany didn't have to go mad, or be killed. She simply wasn't advised properly. T and V should have counselled her on the Jon revelation as soon as they found out, not set out to commit treason straight away. She wanted to keep it a secret- V should've said, you can't keep that a secret. (8 people knew almost straight away). They should have counselled her on how best to deal with Jon ie. marriage. They would have found out she planned on sharing the throne after getting it, and they could have advised that she would only get to keep the Throne if she doesn't do the genocide thing; and that is her only way to survive the situation. The fact she was failed by T and V and Dany didn't have a sit down meeting with T,V and J to discuss the ramifications for the realm meant everyone failed her, including herself, for failing to call for the meeting between her advisors and Jon, or for putting up with T's wine-addle "mind" all that time. I've been pondering it quite a bit since it aired, and, after reviewing and contributing here, I have found a missing plot line (as I see it), which in summary is no discussion between T and V with D about a marriage with J to guarantee the security of the throne and the realm without genocide. It's just tragic really. I'm not sure it's D and D's fault (granted they rushed it and mangled a few arcs in the process) so much as the nature of the story: absolute power corrupts, and humans are too flawed to be able to make the right discussions about critical matters involving dragons (WMDs). Dany was destined to succeed, but human frailty meant she was also doomed to fail. It's impossible to know whether the plot line was a dead end - but if they'd explored it, the tragedy may have been averted... PS: They should name the new caucus for deciding the new king "Dany's Law" / "Dany's Caucus" - as she broke the wheel of hereditary rule (as T observed). That makes her a tragic hero - she got what she set out for but it killed her - the Realm ultimately has her to thank for no more Joffreys. fin tl;dr no discussion between Tyrion and Varys with Dany about a marriage with Jon to guarantee the security of the throne and the realm without genocide is what lead to the tragedy. They all failed each other. Category:Blog posts